The new Harry
by dannie2
Summary: Harry changes over the summer. what happened to him and why is acting this way. Slash eventually who will it be HP/?? & R/H
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the character's in this story*Sobbing in the back ground by Danni*  
  
Warning: will be bad language and sex scenes later, some slash  
  
Love Matches: Ron and Hermione, Dean and Seamus, Harry and????  
  
Authors note: Who do you think Harry should be with? Review and tell me or email me at  
  
devil_tiger_4@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter One: Harry new look  
  
Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, sat on the Hogworts Express in his usual compartment waiting for his friends to show up for he had not been able to meet up with then before now. Harry thought of how they would react upon seeing him for his looks had changed dramatically over the summer. Harry chuckled to himself because he was imagining what their faces would look like.  
  
Harry was not lying when he thought that his looks had changed over the summer. His curly black hair was long, to his shoulders, and wavy and tied back with a black hair band. Harry had filled out into his body over the summer. He had on a black shirt that was see through on the front side and solid on the back side that showed off his muscles that had gotten more defined over the summer. His pants were as always too big for him but now he liked them this way for they were cool. They were baggie, like in the U.S today were boys are showing off their boxers because their pants are too big, and black with red flames that ran up the side. The pants were decorated with safety pins, like in the U.S.  
  
But that was not the most that was changed in looks, the thing that changed the most, in looks, was his face and chest. His face was long and had hollows in all the right places. In fact in face could be described as that of a beautiful Greek gods face. Harry had in the contacts that Sirius has gotten for him for Christmas in his 5th year he just started to wear then now in is 7th year. His right and left eyebrow was pierced twice with a gold and silver hoop. His nose was pierced with both a silver stud and a silver hoop. His lip was also pierced but this was different from all the others his black gold hoop had a chain that connected his lip to his nose and eyebrow. His nipples were pierced too. Both of them with silver hoops. The thing that people could not see while looking at Harry was that his tongue was pierced too and it was pierced twice.  
  
Harry's attitude also changed over the summer. He now had a confidence he never had before. It was carried on his shoulders proudly. Harry also had a more passive view of things. The one thing that changed the most about his attitude was that he was more care free and more impudent then before.  
  
Harry's eyes shown brightly from beneath his black eyebrows as he looked out side to review the summer. Harry remembered the freedom and the sun and the tan he had gotten with the new friends he had made. Why did my aunt and uncle decide to send me their, Harry wondered. I doubt they thought I would have fun. How little they know. I must remember to write my friends and my love, Harry thought when he heard the compartment door opening he turned expecting his friends but was meet with silver blue eyes of his arch rival Draco Malfoy instead. Oh, great Harry thought.  
  
Draco stared at Harry as if he was an ameba. This must be a transfer student. He will not fit in here with those kinds of clothes and all those piercings , Draco thought.  
  
"Who are you? I am Draco Malfoy. What grade are you in? 7th?" Draco demanded "You won't fit in here like that, you know." Draco said  
  
"What you don't recognize me, you're arch rival, Malfoy?" Harry asked Draco in a mocking voice.  
  
"P-P-Potter.?"  
  
What is Draco going to say? How will he react to Harry's new look? And what happened over the summer to change Harry so much? *Sorry for misspelled words*  
  
Review, review, review  
  
*PLEASE REVIEW!*sobs Danni 


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the character's in this story*Sobbing in the back ground by Danni*  
  
Warning: will be bad language and sex scenes later, some slash  
  
Love Matches: Ron and Hermione, Dean and Seamus, Harry and????  
  
Authors note: Who do you think Harry should be with? Review and tell me or email me at  
  
devil_tiger_4@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 2: Friends  
"WHAT!!!!!!!" Draco yelled shocked at the fact that the hot young man sitting in front of him was the Golden Boy, Harry Potter.  
  
How did he get like that? Draco thought as he stared in awe at Harry.  
  
"You didn't even recognize me, did you Malfoy? Well now you've seen me you can scurry along with all the other rats to someone else's compartment," Harry says with a sneer not letting Draco reply. Draco just stared at Harry his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Draco just stood there staring as Harry put his muggle head phones, which was connected to his muggle portable C.D player (disk man), on. When Harry turned it on you could hear Heavy metal, rock and a general loud music blasting from it. Draco shook his head and left speechless for the first time in his life. As he left Harry alone with his muggle contraption he bumped into Harry's friends. Ron and 'Mione (Hermione) were surprised when all Draco did was shake his head at them and keep walking while muttering to himself about stupid people and their new ways.  
  
"Must be someone new with Harry. Someone that Malfoy could not insult. Let's see who it is," Ron said with great delight at this possibility. With Ron and 'Mione was Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus. When they entered they did not recognize Harry. All they saw was a handsome young man looking out the window with some kind of contraption on his head.  
  
Something akin to music is coming out of those things, Ron thought. The young man did not notice them at all. The all stared at the young wizard in awe. No one dressed like he did, not even Dean who was from America.  
  
"Hey, mate, where are you from?" Ron asked Harry expecting an answer from this new wizard. When he did not answer Ron repeated himself and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Holy fucking Christ! Ron what did you do that for, huh?" Harry yelled jumping up, but not turning around.  
  
"What, who are you? How do you know my name?" Ron demanded of his friend.  
  
"Ron, hey, it's me, Harry your friend, remember!" he replied  
  
"Really, well if it is you show us your face," Ron said not believing the young man.  
  
"Well okay I will turn around, but I am just letting you know that I have changed a whole lot over the summer. Not just my clothes. Okay so don't freak. Especially you 'Mione," Harry told the group behind him. "The main part of the group is here, right?" Harry asked everyone. "Right," they all replied Harry bowed his head and turned slowly. The entire compartment sucked in their breaths as one when they saw Harry's chest and new cloths look. Everyone stayed quiet along time keeping their thoughts to them selves. 'Mione was the first to start talking.  
  
"Harry look at us," she said hesitantly but before Harry could answer Dean started to talk.  
  
"Man, did that hurt when you got your nipples pierced?" He asked in a voice that held envy.  
  
"Not really.well not when I did it. I was, ah, kind of, ah, drunk at the time," Harry said his voice filled with the memories of that day. Silence once again filled the compartment while everyone tried to get use to this new Harry.  
  
"What!" they all yelled when what Harry said finally sunk into there overloading minds. When it got quiet again Harry looked up and everyone got their first look at this Harry's new face. They all let out there breath in a huge swish.  
  
Harry was beautiful no not beautiful he was handsome like a Greek god or something, dark, dangerous and gorgeous and sexy as hell, they all thought while staring at him.  
  
"Harry what did you do to yourself? Why all the pricings? Are you stupid? Did you know that you could get sick if that get infected?" 'Mione shrieked at him in a astonished voice.  
  
"Shit 'Mione it's no big deal. Chill is cool. You freak already when you haven't seen the best ones yet. Do you want to see them or not?" Harry replies to her in an amused voice.  
  
"Well. Yes, yes I would like to see theses pricings," 'Mione said in her authoritied voice. Everyone was surprised when all Harry did was stick put his tongue at her. When she took a closer look she realized he had his tongue priced twice.  
  
He has his tongue priced twice I cannot believe it. What happened to you Harry? 'Mione thought  
  
Echoes of "WOW" and "COOL" were heard when they seen the pricings  
  
"So did you guys have a cool summer, I did," Harry asked to his friends, "sit down you guys its not like I have cooties of something" Harry said when he sat down and no one else did. Harry put only one headphone on while he listened to the light conversation in the cabin. Harry got distracted when a song came on the radio. Harry listened intently for a little while when all of a sudden he said, "DAMM" He said a spell they had never heard of with out his wand for his muggle contraption. They all stayed quiet when Harry's Discman started to glow silverfish.  
  
"Shit, oh Dam, Fuck me" Harry muttered to himself not realizing he was talking out loud. He shut his eyes and started to bang his head on the wall while muttering, "I told them, I told them" and "I'm going to kill them, I'm going to kill them"  
  
"Harry stop it you're going the hurt yourself," 'Mione said while everyone else stared in amazement,  
  
"You need to change we'll be at Hogwarts soon. Tell us why you are cursing all of a sudden and what happened over the summer that changed you so much," Ginny said suddenly over the music blaring from the head phones.  
  
"Well just chill, I need to think," Harry said as he grabbed his wand from the window seal and muttered; "ACCO UNIFORM AND ROBES" His school uniform and robes appeared on his lap. Harry looked at his stuff and shook his head at them. "Dam stupid clothes" you could hear him say to himself throughout the compartment. He shook out his clothes and started to change right there in front of everyone. They were too shocked to do anything more then stare as he stripped out of his clothing and put on his uniform and robes. His school uniform was to tight and Harry had to make them better with a spell from his wand.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH that's better" he said as he sat down in his original spot. When he looked up he found that Ginny and 'Mione were blushing really bad and Ron was shacking his head at him wile Dean and Seamus looked at him with appreciatively. When Harry noticed Dean and Seamus's reaction he winked at them and chuckled at their surprised faces. Everyone thought that Harry was Strait and not for lack of trying of those gay guys in the houses.  
  
"Stop starin' its rude, man. So you want to know what I did this summer. Well all I am going to say right now is that I fond myself, okay." Harry said to everyone in the cabin. Just at that time the train stopped and everyone started to get off, they had arrived at Hogworts.  
  
Everyone collected their stuff and took it with them. As Harry walked to the coaches people stopped to star at him and then they stared to talk about him. This did not bother Harry he liked this kind of attention in stead of the kind he usually got. Ron, 'Mione, Ginny and Harry got into their own coach while the others got into the one behind them. Harry stared to get nervous and twitchy. This did not go unnoticed by his friends. When they tried to ask him questions about his summer he was snappish at them and rude beyond belief.  
  
I wonder why he is all jumpy and nervous, now Hermione thought.  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
Tell me do you like should I change something what should happen next  
  
Why is Harry nervous all of a sudden and what happened to Harry over the summer 


	3. Why Harry's nevous

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the character's in this story*Sobbing in the back ground by Danni*  
  
Warning: will be bad language and sex scenes later, some slash  
  
Love Matches: Ron and Hermione, Dean and Seamus, Harry and????  
  
Authors note: Who do you think Harry should be with? Review and tell me or email me at  
  
devil_tiger_4@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 3: Why Harry is nervous  
  
When the coaches stopped Hogworts, Harry hurriedly jumped down out of the still moving vehicle to run ahead to the Great Hall, leaving the others behind.  
  
"Harry, mate, wait for us," Ron yelled to his running friend.  
  
"Hurry the fuck up, man," Harry replied yelling not caring of the astonished glances thrown his way. Ron and 'Mione caught up with him at the entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, are my things in my room??? Or do I need to go and find them???" Harry demanded of the astounded transfiguration teacher.  
  
"Mister Potter, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded once she got over her shock.  
  
"I need something out of my trunk NOW, hurry women, I don't have all day," Harry was saying as Draco and the rest of his year walked into the Great Hall. They all stopped to stare at the new Boy that Lived as if he had grown three heads and was talking a demon language.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for your insolence. Now I have no idea where your stuff is. Explain your self, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said as the rest of the teachers and the Headmaster came in staring at the scene in front of them. Harry's eyes had taken a bright green glow with his anger. His eyes were still glowing at the Professor in front of him as the rest of the school, except first years came into the Great Hall.  
  
"I won't explain myself. But fine if you don't know where my things are I will get them myself. Stupid women" Harry muttered to himself. Not caring if anyone heard or not. Harry then snapped his fingers and murmured something no one could hear. When Harry started to glow they started to back up. Then with a loud BOOM Harry's trunk was in the Great Hall.  
  
"WOW" could be heard all over the room. Harry looked up in surprise as if he did not know that he was in the Great Hall.  
  
"What?" Harry asked  
  
"Don't just stand there Ron, get over here and help me," Harry said to his shocked friend. As Ron moved forward Harry noticed that the teachers and the Headmaster were shocked.  
  
"What happened to you over the summer, Harry?" Dumbledor asked in a voice that held awe.  
  
"Hold on, man. I really have to get Alexia; she is going to be so fucking mad. I hope she won't bite." Harry said to Dumbledor. When Harry said this Dumbledor was shocked.  
  
What happened to the innocent boy was here over the summer? Dumbledor asked himself.  
  
Harry hurried to the trunk and started to lift the lid.  
  
"Ron stand over there and make sure she doesn't get into the crowd she might bite because of all the people." Harry said as he slid the lid open.  
  
"Alexia, you can come out now, sweetie. Come to me. Please Alexia. I'm sorry you're in here but I'm not allowed to have a pet on the train. I'll let you meet the headmaster. Come to me sweetie, please." Harry wheedled to his pet in the trunk. His voice was smooth as butter and sweet as candy and so sensual that everyone in the Great Hall shivered from the dark and heavenly sensual secrets his voice held. In the back of the room Ginny was frowning at the new Harry.  
  
This is not good she thought. Though Ginny was in her sixth year she still had a crush on Harry. While she was frowning someone else was smiling because they liked this new Harry. He caught a look at Harry's face and noticed that he had put on a canceling spell for his face.  
  
He must not know if he is allowed the piercing's. He looks good with or with out the piercing's Draco thought.  
  
Draco's thoughts were interrupted with a moan from Harry. Harry's moan had mad Draco's body hard.  
  
"Alexia" Harry moaned with a plea in his voice. Draco shuddered with pleasure at the plea in Harry's voice, visualizing some things that he could do to his Harry to make him plead his name like that. Every one leaned forward to toward the trunk expectantly.  
  
"Alexia? Please? I'm sorry, sweetie. Do you want to meet Ron? He's here," Harry pleaded with tears in his voice. They all heard a hiss and something move in the trunk. Harry leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked hearing something they could not while people looked at him in surprise.  
  
How did his pet, whatever it is, hold out this long when he was using that voice? Did his pet answer him? I didn't hear any thing. Draco thought as Harry stood up and started to walk towards him.  
  
I cannot believe she wants to meet him at the same time as Ron Harry thought with anger. Harry moved angrily towards Draco. He grabbed Draco's arm and literally drugged Draco to the trunk.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing? Stop it. Let me go," Draco demanded of Harry.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy, she won't damm well get out of the trunk with out you by Ron. She wants to meet you both at the same time. She will pick who she likes better," Harry hissed at him, "stand by Ron and shut the hell up or I'll hex you into the next year. Ron you keep quiet too!" Harry left them to bend down to the trunk as Draco and Ron glared at each other.  
  
"Alexia," Harry said, "there both here now. Do you want me to pick you up? Alexia answer me. I'm sorry I was mad at you, please," Harry pleaded. They heard something moving and some hissing. While his pet was moving Harry hung his head. It was obvious that he was getting reprimanded. Harry perked up and put his hand in the trunk. You could hear Harry humming to himself. As his humming came to an end he shuddered in pleasure closing his eyes. He brought his hand out of the trunk...  
  
............................  
  
SHOULD I END IT HERE???  
  
NOPE  
  
ON WITH THE STORY  
  
...........................  
  
And brought out his pet snake to his face. Alexia licked Harry's face and he moaned.  
  
START PARSALTONGUE  
  
"Are you okay, sweetie?" Harry asked  
  
"Harry you left me in there. You forgot about me," She replied.  
  
"No I did not. I swear. I'm being rude and should introduce you or you should decide," Harry said  
  
END PARSALTONGUE  
  
Harry walked over to Ron and Draco.  
  
"Stay still," he ordered them.  
  
TBC..  
  
What should happen next?  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	4. Alexia's Decision and the Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the character's in this story*Sobbing in the back ground by Danni* Warning: will be bad language and sex scenes later, some slash Love Matches: Ron and Hermione, Dean and Seamus, Harry and???? Authors note: Who do you think Harry should be with? Review and tell me or email me at devil_tiger_4@hotmail.com. Sorry this took so long. I have been getting ready for graduation and finals at my high school. I had a great vacation too. Sorry. I will try to update every week. Chapter 4: Alexia's decision and The Sorting Hat "Stay still and she won't hurt you," Harry said as he rubbed Alexia nose across his check. Alexia's tongue came out and touched Harry in a remarkable like jester of a kiss from a cat or dog. "Harry, hold me by their faces and I will choose," Alexia told him. As Harry moved Alexia towards their faces everyone sucked in their breathes.  
I wonder what they talked about and why must I be here? Harry certainly looks HOT when he has his snake close to him. Draco thought as Alexia tested the air around him. All Draco did was lift his eyebrows at the poisonous snake. When Harry took the snake over to Ron you could see that the snake new about Ron's obvious fear and that the snake saw something through Draco's cool demeanor and Ron's fear. Alexia was making the decision on who would better be Harry's lover or closest friend. Not only would she decide that she would decide who his best personality match would be. "Harry we have a problem one is that my decision is split. The second is that I want some warm milk, real milk," Alexia said. "HHHHMMMM, Okay, think about your decision while I summon a house elf to go and get you some warm milk. I will also talk to Dumbledor and the teachers. Okay, love? Just tickle my ear to get my attention." Harry replied. Harry kept his arm extended between the two boys while turning to the Head table. Draco and Ron stayed still through his conversation with Alexia. I wonder what her decision will be Harry thought as he snapped his finger twice and said "Dobby." With a flash of light and a wisp of mist Dobby the House Elf appeared to the summons. "Dobby, get my pet a small bowl of warm milk, please?" Harry asked. "Yes Master Harry Potter, right away," Dobby replied. Harry smiled at Dobby as he left the Great Hall to get the requested milk. "Dumbledor, how have you been this summer? I had a great time but soon you will see just how much I have changed," Harry called to the front of the Great Hall. "Hurry this up Mister Potter. The first years and new students are waiting to be sorted," Dumbledor called to him in reply to his question. "She is almost done. We will talk after the feast. I will meet you in your office and Alexia will accompany me. She might like you," Harry said. As he turned to talk to the young men standing in front of him Dobby appeared to his right with the warm milk he had requested. "Please set that at my usual spot, Dobby, thanks," Harry said to him. Harry turned to Alexia and the two people in front of him. "Alexia tell me what you have decided and you can go to your warm milk," Harry said in Alexia's language. "Okay, first is that Draco would be a great lover for you and more, his personality fits yours the best. Second is that Ron is your best friend and will always be your best friend, though he is hiding something important from you," Alexia said. Harry stared hard at Ron at what Alexia had said. He set Alexia down and she slithered to her milk. "Draco, love, why is he staring at you like that?" Pansy was heard throughout the Great Hall. "I don't know but I'll find out," Draco replied while looking down at Harry. Harry had grown. He really is taller now. He looks better without the charm to cover up his piercings. What are all the teachers talking about? Draco though. "Draco, Ron, you will both go with me up to Dumbledore office after the feast, okay? Now let's eat," Harry said as he turned and walked off to his seat. As he did this Dumbledore stood and said "Harry, we have decided that you will be resorted by the hat again this year. You will be the last one to be sorted. Until then sit at your usual seat." Harry shrugged his shoulders not really listening or caring what was being said. At the moment he was engrossed with Alexia. "Take your seats." Snape growled at the students still standing. When everyone was seated the first years and new students were lead in by McGonagall. "We will go through the 1st years 1st and the new students last," McGonagall said to the students at the tables. As she was calling upon students to be sorted some of the new students that were in 6th or 7th years started talking and pointing towards Harry, but Harry did not notice as he was talking to Alexia. Since he was the Boy- Who-Lived no one really paid them any attention to them because they were use to people talking about Harry. Harry was still talking to Alexia when he heard a voice talking above the chatter that he recognized. "That's Harry I tell yah. He told me he went to Hogwarts when he found out I was a wizard" the voice said. Harry looked up and grinned when he saw the speaker of the voice. Everyone was trying to pay attention to the sorting but was distracted when they saw Harry grin. When Harry got up and moved towards the new students that were talking about him everyone was surprised. Who are these people and how do they know Harry. Draco thought Though everyone noticed this happening the students talking did not notice when Harry started towards them. "Matt, wazzup?" Harry said. Someone in the group yelped before turning to Harry. "I so did not recognize you without your nose ring, man. Did you use a concealing charm too?" Matt replied as he continued to talk he lowered his voice. " I put one in until I know if we can have the piercings. I see you did the same, unless you took them out?" "Yeh, I used the same charm as you guys did. Hey come with me after the feast, okay?" Harry replied Harry turned as looked at another person in the group. "Damien, love, did you miss me?" Harry said teasingly "Man, did I ever. No one can keep me warm like you can," Damien replied everyone turned to stare at the two of them shocked at what they heard. Harry and Damien were staring at each other when suddenly they burst out laughing. They high fived and continued to laugh at the inside joke until Damien remembered something. "Harry, I know D's here and everything but I want you to know that I was kidding about the keeping me warm thing. I also want to say that my brother is here, he misses you and you have to talk to him. He won't talk to us about what you guys talked about. We need to find someone for him. He is standing over there," Damien said as he pointed to the other group of students waiting to be sorted. Damien pointed to a tall blond muscular young man with his shoulders slumped. "I'll go talk to him," Harry agreed to this with a sexy, mischievous smile. Everyone who saw the smile caught their breath. "Don't let him know I'm coming, ok," Harry said as he started towards the young man. Harry walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The young man shrugged his shoulders and muttered "Buzz off, man." "K.C. what are you doing here?" Harry replied in a loud voice. At the sound of Harry's voice the young blond jumped and spun around to him. Before Harry could say anymore K.C grabbed him and started to kiss him. K.C crushed his lips on Harry's. his tongue came out and begged entrance into Harry's mouth. Harry rapped his arms around K.C and groaned into the mouth covering his. Harry opened his mouth to the seeking tongue and was rewarded with K.C pushing his tongue in and out of Harry's mouth in a suggesting matter. Harry moaned and pushed his body up against K.C's body. Harry dragged his mouth from under K.C and hugged the other young man. "I missed you," Harry said "Missed you too," K.C replied "I just heard your brother's name that means your next. I hope you're in my house." Harry said The people watched Harry instead of the sorting ceremony because they all believed that Harry liked girls not boys. While this was going on a person at the Slytherin table was getting angry. Draco was fuming because Harry was kissing someone who was not him. "STAND ASIDE" the Sorting Hat yelled out to the people. "I will sort you later" the sorting hat said inside of the persons head. K.C was the 2nd new student to get sorted and he got the same announcement as his brother. The entire group that Harry had talked to earlier were not sorted into a house instead they all got told to stand aside. "Harry Potter" was called last. "Here we go again," Harry murmured to himself. "Well, well, well it's Harry Potter again. I see you have changed a lot and you are coming into your inheritance early. Oh and someone else's to. Hhhhmmm how did that happen. You have Slytherin and Gryffindor blood in you. How ever did you manage that, Mister Potter?" the Sorting Hat said as Harry sat and put him on. "Well Voldamort had risen by my blood and he did some sort of spell during the summer that connected us. I'm just not sure what," Harry replied truthfully. "Well things have changed. You are now the heir of both of the slytherin and Gryffindor houses. When I first meet you it was just Gryffindor. We will put you in a new house with those friends of yours." The Sorting Hat said to the young man he was sitting atop. "STAND ASIDE" the Sorting Hat yelled to all of the students. "Sorting Hat what is the meaning of this," Dumbledor said with concern underlining his voice. 


End file.
